shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel of Yavin Episode 2: The Greatest Caper
With the victory at the Cloud City Grand Prix giving the Agents a proper invitation to the auction, those among them skilled in the art of social manipulation must now do their part to drive the bids up as high as they can. Their payout depends on it! Afterwards,' 'the doors of the Figg & Associates' Museum close, and the guards begin their rounds, the heist proper is set into motion. Are the Agents truly capable of not only slicing into the central bank to siphon the auction bids, but steal the Jewel of Yavin itself from right under Grayson's nose in a single night? Agents Party Team * Hack * Gristle * Rogesh Vai * Tortie * Zeevo the Hutt Heist Team * Alro * Chim Chim * Kii'Vera * R0C-K4 * Rogesh Vai Mission Report Written by Ben, Party Team perspective Before the party, Makren briefs the agents in a nearby hotel, running down the list of people bidding on the jewel itself. Knowing that they’re heading into the party, the crew keeps their equipment to a minimum, save for a few concealed tools and innocent looking weapons, such as Zeevo’s sword cane and Gristle’s staff of office. They make it through the doors with little hassle, though Gristle’s medical kit is questioned. Still, they head in and disperse themselves through the crowd. Immediately, Zeevo and Rogesh head as a pair to Shreya Ordassa and engage her in conversation, quickly catching on that she is after the gem for scientific purposes and is present on behalf of a learning institution. Rogesh suitably impresses her with his acrobatics, and Zeevo moves in to question her place in the bidding. He seems to offend her at first, but the hutt quickly turns it around and shames her into increasing her bid, citing its academic usefulness. Hack, in the meantime, does some research and finds that Shreya is involved in some sort of crude love triangle with Mil and Pos, two of the other bidders. With that in mind, Zeevo heads over to Mil to drive up the bids even more, using Shreya’s massively increased amount as a baseline. In the meantime, Gristle has spotted Elaiza, who hasn’t yet shown herself throughout the events. He approaches, despite her standing aloof from most of the other party-goers, and questions her allegiance. She appears to be alone in the affair, and explains that she’d lost her family when the Empire came to power, and that she is originally from Nar Shaddaa. Curious, Gristle presses for her reason for pursuing the gem, and she expresses interest in the jewel’s unique refraction qualities. Before long, though, she attempts to exit the conversation, and Gristle quickly moves in, attempting to endear himself by suggesting that he knows something of her past, and that he has similar allegiances. She seems interested and does reveal, in part, that she needs the jewel for the good of the galaxy. Gristle tosses out Voolvif’s name in a whisper and she seems to recognize it. Concerned for her survival, Gristle suggests that she give up the search for the jewel, hoping that she won’t have to cross the path of the other agents. Single-minded, she refuses and attempts to influence Gristle into letting her leave with the Force, but he resists the attempt. Still, she forces herself away and escapes outside before disappearing into a gathered crowd. Rogesh, at the same time, approaches Kaltho the Hutt as entertainment gifted by Zeevo’s cover identity, Thala. Kaltho resists at first, but slowly warms up to Rogesh, thanks to some acrobatic displays. Across the party, Zeevo engages Mil and uses Shreya’s bid to try to drive the price up further, appealing to his want for the jewel both as an ornament and an instrument of spite against his former lover. At the bar, Tortie sits down beside Vorse and orders what he sees him drinking. It’s a little stronger than he expected, but Vorse still seems interested and challenges Tortie to a drinking contest. Tortie reluctantly accepts and uses the opportunity to stealthily dump the drinks without downing them, successfully cheating his way to victory. Vorse likes this, of course, and pays up his half of the wager. Rogesh, still entertaining Kaltho, offers that Thala (Zeevo) is interested in ensuring that a hutt obtains the gem, and that if Kaltho wins the bid, Thala (Zeevo) will throw in Rogesh as a prize. Kaltho is happy to hear this and finds Rogesh a tempting acquisition. Gristle sees Pos approach Shreya and fruitlessly attempt to profess his love, only to be met with the predictable denial. A defeated Pos flees the party, seemingly forfeiting the bid. At the bar, Tortie suggests to Vorse that the gem would make a great gift for his wife, Aris (one of the ones helping the agents steal it). Vorse doesn’t seem to care too much, though, and just keeps drinking. Gristle goes to find Zekra, whom he sees handing out OREMC pamphlets. The two trade words, and Gristle is overwhelmed with the feeling that she could be an Imperial spy. He questions the resources OREMC is willing to bring to bear in order to acquire the jewel, as well as what they would do with it if they acquired it. She explains that there are many buyers in the core worlds that would be interested in purchasing the gem from them, but they could just as easily put it up as a decoration in their offices. At the same time, she questions Gristle’s presence, and when he explains that he is Thala’s personal doctor, she brings up some potential connections to Rogesh’s accidental poisoning of an OREMC employee and seems highly suspicious. In exchange for forgetting her suspicion, however, she asks Gristle to deliver a datapad to Kaltho. Gristle accepts, but diverts half-way and meets with Hack, handing over the datapad for the gank to slice into. They find that its contents detail a proposed deal between OREMC and Kaltho’s clan (Desilijic), offering some leeway for shipments along a few routes through their territory. Taking the data with a grain of salt, they take the datapad over to Kaltho and offer to him Zekra’s likely identity as an Imperial spy. Kaltho seems amused and accepts the information, promising that he will hold up his interest in acquiring the jewel at great cost. The auctioneer droids come around for the last round of bids, and Kaltho puts in his amount. Meanwhile, Tortie tricks a drunk Vorse into speaking a ludicrous number when the droid asks him for his bid. Shortly after, the party ends and Kaltho vows to exceed any other bids. It can be assumed that Kaltho was victorious and the bid ended somewhere above 280,000 credits. JoY 002